Snapshots
by blissful catatonia
Summary: A folder where I'll put my short one shots because I don't know what else to do with them. Random drabble following Altair, Maria, Malik and the rest through their lives. Not in any particular order I'll submit them as they are finished. Rated T for future content but that may change to M
1. Chapter 1

His fingertips trailed along the rough surface of his desk inching ever closer to the orb. A plain silver thing it somehow managed to looked harmless and benign at times but Altaïr knew that to be a ruse - there was more danger in this ball than all than the blades he had ever faced - the last vision the artefact had shown him had taught him well...

It calls to you, luring you as a siren from the depths of the ocean dragging any unguarded mind into an abyss, drawn to your own ruin by the promise of everything your heart desires and nothing it truly needs. Would he ever be able to master this thing, this relic? Al Mualim had believed himself capable of such mastery but even he - the man Altaïr had held in such high esteem he had considered him a father – had fallen to the songs it whispered in your ear.

He and Malik had begun to explore the possibility of destroying the thing but in his deepest heart he knew he never would. It was a puzzle he had to solve, a survivor from ancient times which could show them great and wonderful things if they dared to look. The promise of power was not the song it sung to the new Master of the assassins it tempted him with the wisdom of the ages, with knowledge from past and future generations. And so he sat in his newly acquired seat watching his fingers move closer and closer to orb wondering what it would show him today?

His flesh had barely made contact with the cold surface of the apple before it started glowing filling his head with dazzling light which shone from his eyes as it poured its secrets into his mind.

It was his bedroom at Masyaf he was standing at the foot of the bed looking at a woman, he recognised her. Her name was Baljinder she was one of the women from the garden, the most beautiful of them all. His hands reached out for her and she stepped forward as though she had been waiting for his invitation. The sweet smell of roses filled his nostrils as her arms wound around his neck with a well practised graceful movement. Pushing the dress from her shoulders he watched as the sheer silk material clung to every curve of her body on its path to the floor.

A shift in perspective still his bedroom but now he is at the door making his way to the bed, to the woman with the long dark hair lying there with their child in his arms. She is tired but moves her arms to show him his daughter, "What shall you call her husband?"

In the training ring now he sees Malik swing a sword for his head and sidesteps it just in time to avoid the painful contact from the dull training blade. Glancing to his left he sees his wife moving towards the village with their newest baby in her arms and the girl at her feet. She doesn't raise her eyes to meet him in public but he knows she has stolen a look on her way past and smiles.

He sees himself now older the first grey creeping into the hair which frames his head he is seated at the desk in the study surrounded by paper and books. She comes in quietly and places a tray at the corner of the desk offering him a smile as she bows and leaves him to his work. He looks up as she leaves and realises with regret that he hasn't spent much time with her lately.

Malik is walking beside him as they climb the stairs to the part of the fortress were they sleep. They separate and he turns the handle on the door he knows will lead to his private quarters and he sees them seated around a table waiting for him to arrive so they can begin their meal. Baljinder comes to him and takes his outer robes, "We are having something special tonight husband in honour of our daughters upcoming wedding."

The meeting room next to the study now and all the master assassins are seated at the table. Malik is on his feet arguing passionately about something but the words are not clear to him. Standing to face him he tries to quiet him but Abbas stands and speaks first drawing Malik's hate filled glare onto him Abbas sits down glowering. Frowning he looks out of the window and when he sees his wife walking slowly across the training yard he smiles, she like him is getting old but unlike him the years were slowing her down.

He is standing beside a horse with a man full grown who he knows to be his son already seated on his own. The woman is there and even though most of her face is hidden by the veil she wears he knows she is crying. Putting his hand on her cheek he whispers words of comfort to her telling her the Mongol must be stopped and none but he can do it. She smiles through her tears and steps back from him knowing it will be many years before they meet again.

What looks like the hull of a ship now and a woman smiling at him but there is something behind that smile. It's the woman from Jerusalem; he doesn't understand why they are together until he sees her bound hands as he cuts the ropes. She climbs the first few steps but when he moves to follow her foot smashes against his face throwing him against the wall. He feels the fury of the moment as he watches her disappear through the shaft into the bright daylight.

He's chasing someone now, its Acre and night time but he can clearly see his target scampering across the rooftops of the fortress trying to escape their fate. Lowering his head he thunders after them relentless in his pursuit. The door slams in his face but he looks to the tower and smirks, he has climbed far more difficult walls than this. Scrambling over the top he sees a red cross on their cloak and the fingers of his left hand twitch preparing to release the blade. The target turns to face him and lowers their hood –it's her- the woman from the boat and she doesn't look afraid as she raises her finger telling him to advance. He moves towards her and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest it is always this way before a kill. Closing the distance in three steps he reaches her and pulls her roughly into his arms, devouring her with his mouth.

Limassol now and they are seated at the head of a table surrounded by people. She turns to him and smiles and he feels his breathe catch in his throat when she whispers what she has planned for him later. The Templar is his wife.

In the corridor of Masyaf he hears someone screaming, the English woman is close and in pain. He wants to go to her but she is with the midwife and his place is outside. The door opens and the midwife bids him enter. She is leaning on the pillows her hair plastered to her flushed face, showing him the bundle in her arms she grins, "Can you believe we made something so beautiful? "

Another sword and another sidestep but this time it is his wife who is aiming for his head, he grins and moves to her left knowing it to be her weaker side, "Not this time my love."

At his desk, the same grey hair and the same pile of work. She approaches and stops in front of his desk the only thing in her hands is her hips and she holds them to display her displeasure, "You've been here for days now I feel like a widow and your sons are poor fatherless waifs, come now and join us for dinner."

He and Malik again walking toward the sleeping quarters his hand again on the door he knows will lead to his family turning the handle he opens the door. Empty. There is nobody waiting for him to eat or to take his cloak. He hears sounds from the other room and moves towards it opening the door to his bedroom he finds her at the foot of the bed. She stands when she sees him and smirks lowering her gown she steps across the room to face him. He takes her in his arms feeling his body react to her closeness she coils an arm around his neck and whispers against his ear, "Darim and Sef are asleep I wanted you to myself for a change."

A meeting of the counsel and she is there by his side at least she was until her fist thumped against the table and she stood knocking over her seat in the process. Malik stands too and joins her in the protest, they are together against him, he understands this is a common occurrence but he also understands that these two people are the reason he is still sane, he trusts them with his life his order and the apple. Taking to his feet he holds out a hand to placate them to make them let him speak. Abbas tries to stand to join the fray but she puts a rough hand on his shoulder and forces him back into his seat.

They are standing outside the stables again a man he knows to be his son is seated on a horse but the woman is embracing the younger son, holding him close and telling him she loves him. He wishes she would hurry up and let him get on his horse so they leave but when her arms free him it is not his youngest son who climbs into the saddle but his wife. She is fighting off tears he knows will fall later when they are alone when she looks at him and tells him she is ready. Glancing over his shoulder he sees his son standing beside the double gates of Masyaf watching his family leave. Looking to the woman who bore him that son he smiles knowing she is as always going to be right by his side.

A hand closes over his and he hears Malik's voice urging him to let go of the apple, his fingers comply even though his mind is not fully willing to let go. "What did it show you?"

He looked up at the face of the man who had surprisingly become his closest friend and shrugged, "Possibilities, nothing more."

The images were already fading as was the way with the apple, he tried to write or draw what he was seeing as soon as the apple loosened its grip on him but this time he would have no idea how to write down what he had seen.

Malik frowned at the cryptic response as he placed the apple back inside the ornate shell which kept it safe from greedy eyes, "Well we have more tangible concerns than possibilities. I have received word that a fleet of Templar vessels have docked at the port of Acre, who shall we send to investigate?"

Altaïr thought of the blue eyes of the European woman and wished he had known her name. "I'll go Malik I need to get out from behind this desk before I get fat."

Malik dropped into the seat across from his and scowled, "We will send another if you need exercise then go to the garden and pick an energetic woman, you leaving Masyaf now would be a mistake."

The last images he would have of the visions were of the women one crying as he left and the other holding in tears until they were alone together. "No Malik I think it should be me who goes."


	2. Pregnancy

Altaïr's patience was stretched to the limit. Maria was obviously in labour and refusing to be attended to. He moved across the floor of the room they shared and glared at her for the thousandth time but her smirking face told him she was still not yet ready to back down. It had started just before dawn...

He had felt her weight shift from their bed and when he opened his eyes she was standing bent over one hand clutching the bed the other pressed against her stomach.

He sat up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just a twinge. Go back to sleep."

He lifted the blankets in a silent invitation to her to get back into bed. He fell asleep again with her body curled up beside his, his legs wrapped around hers.

He awoke sometime later and was more than a little disappointed to discover he was alone in bed. They had a habit of snuggling up together before they got up. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they only talked but waking up with the person you love beside you was a pleasure he never considered until he experienced it and once he had he was loath to let it go.

He shifted his head towards the window and from the corner of his eye he saw her, his body was out of bed and beside her before his brain fully understood what was happening.

She was lying on a pile of cushions her body curled up in the foetal position. She smiled when he reached her, "Good morning sleepy head come here and give me a kiss."

He never kissed her but he did take her hand, "What's wrong, why are you on the floor Maria?"

"Nothing is wrong silly, my back hurts and lying on the bed wasn't helping so I moved to the floor."

He accepted this readily enough and joined her on the cushions, happy not to be denied his usual start to the day.

He scrunched down behind her and absent-mindedly rubbed her back while he went over his plans for the day. "The Rafiq of Acre will be here around mid-day do you suppose he is here to request more money or more men?"

She chuckled softly, "Perhaps both Altaïr after all Acre is a big place."

She snuggled deeper into his body, "You can't be serious!"

He nodded, nibbling her ear knowing full well what she had just felt pressing against her.

She turned her body to face him, "Did I mention how much my back hurts?"

He moved onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

"I'm not in the mood, I feel like an overstuffed bag of oats." But she returned his soft kisses and allowed his hands to wander up and down her back.

She leaned her elbows on either side of his head, "Doing that is what got us into this situation in the first place."

One of his hands tangled with her hair and brought her lips closer to his, "Yes and it will again." He kissed her savouring the softness of her mouth against his, "If you are too uncomfortable we can wait until later."

He wasn't sure if she even heard him.

He had marvelled at how her moods and emotions had been so dramatically altered by her pregnancy but this was definitely his favourite of all these changes. She would come to his study at random times and lead him off somewhere quiet to make love. She had been an eager lover before but he liked how unpredictable she had become. Once or twice he had hoped she would show up for him and when she didn't he had gone looking for her.

She lay down beside him a soft sheen of sweat covering her face, she was panting softly. He wrapped an arm around her neck and caressed her stomach with his free hand.

"We should get dressed we can't lie here all day."

He chose to ignore her words, feeling much too content to even think of moving. He placed a small kiss on the head resting on his shoulder and pulled her body closer to his own.

The meeting with Jabal had come and gone and he had just finished a light lunch when Maria approached his desk. Her face looked flushed and her gait was unsteady, well even less steady than normal. She sat on the edge of his desk and puffed her cheeks out. "Why is it still so hot Altaïr? It should be cooling down by now, it is unseasonably hot."

He smiled and agreed with her. In fact it was no hotter or colder than normal for autumn but he learned early in her pregnancy to agree with her irrational observations, of which there were many.

"Would you like to go for a walk Maria? It may well be cooler by the river. "

She puckered her mouth to the side considering his offer, "No thank you love, I'll take a stroll into the garden and find a nice tree to rest under."

He got up and helped her off the desk, "If you change your mind you know where to find me."

Her eyes rolled, "Same place you always are so yes I know where to find you."

He thought of offering to escort her but changed his mind; this mood would pass as quickly as the others had.

She paused at the top of the stairs and he heard her wince, "Before you ask I'm fine it's just my bloody back. Don't worry if this child of yours ever decides to stop torturing me and be born you will be the first to hear of it."

He and Rauf had spent the next few hours assessing the higher grade of novices and once alone he found he couldn't concentrate. He sat staring at his papers before he gave up and went looking for Maria. She wasn't in the garden, nor was she around the training ring. Next he tried their rooms and when he found them empty he began to worry.

Making his way to the village and trying to seem casual as he asked various people if they had seen her. None had. He saw one of her friends drawing water from the well, "Good day to you Nijma, have you seen Maria?"

The young woman was wearing a full veil but from the way her eyes scrunched up he knew she was smiling, "Yes not long ago she passed on her way to the river, is something wrong Master Altaïr?"

"Not at all, I simply want to see if she is feeling any better, thank you Nijma."

He saw her sitting beside the river and even from a distance he could see she was in some discomfort.

"I thought you didn't want to come down here?"

She jumped a little at his voice, "I changed my mind and must confess it was one of your better ideas. I soaked my feet in the water, it felt lovely."

Sitting beside her he touched her cheek, her face felt clammy. "How are you feeling my love?"

She folded her arms across her massive stomach, "I'll be honest I've had better days."

He let her rest against his arm and the two sat together listening to the calming sounds of the river. Suddenly she bent forward and grabbed at her lower stomach, he moved in front of her and took one of her hands from her stomach. "How long has this been happening?"

"Not long just let me lie still and it will pass."

Taking her in his arms he effortlessly hoisted her larger than normal frame up from the ground, "What the hell are you doing? Put me down you half wit."

"No Maria you need to get to the midwife."

"Put me down now and I'll walk beside you calmly, if you don't I'll bite your ear off!"

Putting her feet back on the ground he kept a firm grip of her hand and pushed his other into the small of her back steering her towards the village, "If you have any pain we can stop just let me know."

She chuckled as she waddled along beside her over protective husband, "Don't worry I think you'll know if I feel any pain."

They made it almost half way up the hill to the fortress before she stopped in her tracks and bent over almost double, "Oh my dear sweet mother of mercy!"

One of the Rafiq's passing stopped to ask if they needed assistance but Altaïr politely declined much to the man's relief he hurried past before the mentor changed his mind and asked him to carry his wife up the hill. "Just keep still my love it will pass and I can always carry you."

Her head swung toward him as she snapped, "If you so much as lay a fu- a- um a hand on me I will break your neck."

Glancing at a woman passing them he took a second to be grateful his sometimes indelicate wife had chosen not to curse but the threat still carried weight. Taking her hand he led them the rest of the way to the fortress with her allowing him to take the lead until he steered them to the corridor where the healers did their work.

"No take me to my room and let me rest she can come there to check on me you know how I suffer terribly in those dank little rooms."

Still not sensing any reason to be concerned he agreed and eventually helped her to her room and her bed. "I'll go bring a midwife to attend you."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him back onto the bed beside her, "No stay with me a while they will only send you away and these things can go on for hours."

He lay on top of the covers beside her and rubbed her back as he spoke to her about his earlier meeting. She listened calmly asking questions when she thought of them and tried to cover up the fact that another pain was tearing through her stomach but it became too much and she groaned, "Oh God I never knew it would hurt so bloody much."

Moving from his position behind her he suggested it was time to get help but she threw him a look so evil in intention that he stopped in his tracks and blinked back at her. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not having anyone here you can stay and help me through this you have ended enough lives perhaps helping to begin one will give you a new perspective on life."

He took a step closer to the bed, "Maria that is ridiculous. I'm going to get fetch a healer."

Sitting up on one arm she hissed, "Put one foot outside that door and I'll never let you near me again assassin."

So it was he now found himself in the position where she refused help or to let him leave. He understood pregnant women could be strange but he never knew stupid was part of it. Another agonised cry from his wife was the last straw he moved to the door and said, "Enough of this I will not endanger you or our child simply to pander to your whims Maria I am going to get someone now."

"If you insist on having help I suggest you bring your good friend Malik since you are both such experts on child birth."

He stopped with his hand hovering over the door handle, "What are you talking about?"

She got off the bed one leg at a time and moved toward him, her normal threatening manner somewhat diminished by her side to side body movements but her face was as dark as he had ever seen it. "I heard you and he make the little jokes and the wager. I was in the recess and I heard him say how I would turn the air of the delivery room blue and you replied I would likely beat the healer black and blue. That is what you think of me is it!"

Closing his eyes he cursed silently, "No Maria it was just as you said – a joke. Malik and I were not making genuine observations."

"You lying little toad I heard the entire exchange you think I can't do this without lowering myself to swearing like a sailor but I have news for you my child is going to be born in a gentle atmosphere of peace and calm and you will bloody well be right there with me holding my hand and witnessing first hand my impeccable behaviour. " Standing between him and the door she tugged it open, "Go then and if you return with anyone other than your gossip crony I will lock the door and birth it myself!"

First he found a midwife and instructed her to go to his room but to wait outside for him to arrive then he tracked down Malik in the library, "Come with me now."

Tugging his sleeve he took him at full speed along the twisting corridors to his wife bringing him up to speed along with way, "I don't actually expect her to make us witness but an apology is certainly due and will be given that should be enough."

Malik pulled his robes free from his friends grasp and chuckled, "This is not my problem Altaïr and if you think I'm going anywhere near that woman while she is in labour you have clearly taken too many blows to the head!"

"Yes you are and you will appease her because my child is on the way and it will have the care required to make that as safe as possible."

Malik took a second to consider, "Fine a quick apology then we leave but I make it from this side of the door she would barricade us in with her to prove a point."

Altaïr smirked as he walked on, she would do that and more but so long as his wife and child were safe at the end of this nothing else mattered.

Shoving the door as he nodded to the midwife he made to enter, it was locked. "Maria, open the door we are here."

"Who exactly are we?"

Malik coughed feeling out of place, "I'm here Maria give me a chance to apologise please."

He heard the bolt being thrown on the other side of the door and placed his hand on it to push it open, "I was wrong Maria but in all honesty it was a je –"

His tunic was in her grip and he was dragged bodily into the door, "You who know so much about life and people Malik who better to welcome my first born into the world. It is fitting you should be here since you will be like a second father to it anyway."

She smiled but there was no warmth behind the gesture it was pure victory. Malik straightened himself out and continued speaking. "Maria I'm not staying it wouldn't be proper but I am sorry for joking about your manners."

"Not nearly sorry enough for being a smug bastard Al Sayf now take a seat in the corner and prepare for a long night."

Altaïr stepped up to intervene but grabbed her hand instead when she dropped to her knees, lifting her to the bed he looked to the healer but she was already beside them rolling up her sleeves. "Maria this is no place for men they will only be in the way. From what I can gather they have been fools and they deserve to suffer but can I suggest you pick another time?"

Her body arched on the bed as her husband watched her bite down to hold back a scream, "Is this normal?"

"Yes it is, now get out from under my feet will you?"

He stepped away from the bed his face suddenly pale he looked to Malik for wisdom but Malik was on his way to the door.

"Stay there you sneaking coward."

Facing her with a sheepish grin on his face he stood still.

Maria closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Go away the pair of you. You make me sick. How dare you judge what you will never understand?"

"We will be close by Maria." Malik spoke as he left the room not giving her a chance to change her mind but Altaïr stayed where he was.

She was in real pain and he hadn't expected that, yes he had heard the tales of the screams that women were inclined to do in childbirth but his wife could fight and train like any man and he knew she was not weak but her reactions now had him hovering unwilling to leave her. "Let me stay Maria I can help."

The midwife looked ready to scream herself when he spoke but Maria lurching forward and almost howling brought her attention back to her. She lifted her legs and moved to better see how far along things had gone. Taking his chance he slipped behind his wife and brought her back against his chest, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

Things seemed to happen quickly now her pain increased as did her need to vent but she held back not allowing herself more than a soft moan or a growl throw gritted teeth. She had his hand locked in a death grip and her feet seemed to be digging their way through the mattress but so far she had remained calm and in control. Breathless and sweating she leaned her head against his shoulder to rest between contractions but as soon as she turned her head to speak to him her face twisted in sheer agony but again she held back anything she might have said had it not been for he and Malik's thoughtless comments. Guilt began to gnaw at him as the midwife told her to push and he felt the woman he loved put every shred of effort she had into the action before she collapsed back onto his body.

"I'm truly sorry Maria we were wrong to joke." Kissing her brow as he spoke hoping to make peace with her before another contraction claimed her attention but there was no time his words were cut short by another order to push.

"Push Maria push hard." The midwife spoke from between her legs, "I can see the head we are almost there."

He felt her body lift from the bed as she did all she could to help their child enter the world. Her teeth gritted she bore down hard before she dropped again to the mattress.

"Don't stop now Maria it's too close one more big push!"

Exhausted and almost spent she pushed, he found himself gritting his teeth willing his body to help her get over this final part.

"I have him he is here it's a boy."

He was handed to Maria who was still leaning against her husband. Altaïr reached a hand over her body to touch his son's face, a combination of them both - A tiny head covered with dark hair and his mothers blue eyes framed by his own dark lashes. The midwife told him to take his son while she helped Maria finish off whatever that meant.

Taking the boy wrapped in a white shawl he moved to the door where he saw Malik standing, "How long have you been there?"

"I was outside the entire time but when she said it was a boy I felt safe to look." Moving to him he leaned in to look at the newest member of their family and he smiled. "I'm proud of you Maria he is perfect."

Altaïr was proud of her too, he had an inkling of how hard it had been and it left him wondering if he would ever go through it himself. "She was incredible in spite of us making her self-conscious."

Malik nodded, "Sorry about that Maria we'll make it up to you."

The midwife smiled at Maria once she had finished cleaning her up she leaned over and whispered, "When will you tell them the truth that you had planned all along to have a quiet birth?"

She smirked as she looked past the woman to the two men that she now owned, "Probably won't ever tell them."

The midwife had left and Malik was about to as well, he leaned over and kissed the exhausted woman on the forehead, "I'll go let you get some sleep but I'll come back tomorrow to see if you need anything."

Maria smiled back at him tempted to set him free from his burden now she was all cleaned up and cosy in a fresh bed but a humble Malik was just too good to let go. "Thank you Malik." Taking the baby's hand she waved it, "Darim say good night to uncle Malik."

He grinned stupidly making noises at the baby boy in her arms until he noticed Altaïr smirking at him, "What? He's a baby it's what you do with them!"

Maria was half asleep as Altaïr lay beside her with Darim in her arms enjoying his first meal, "I never imagined it would be so painful I thought that women said that to engender pity."

"I'll confess I thought the same but I know better now." Yawning she looked at their son, "We made him can you believe that? But thank God it's over it can't have been easy for you either."

Stroking her hair once again he smiled softly and watched them both until the baby fell asleep. "I'll put him to sleep you rest my love."

Moving with the boy in arms to the chair beside his crib he rocked him until he noticed how small his lips were, "Maria his mouth is tiny."

Maria was fast asleep and the conversation about the world's tiniest mouth would have to wait but Masyaf's newest father sat a while longer with his son remembering the path which had brought him into the world. Maria had suffered the cramps, the sickness, the moods and the sudden temperature intolerance but she had bonded with him too. Her connection to this life began the instant he was in her stomach or the instant they knew of him being there. He had to stand by watching and waiting but not idle, life for a father-to-be is no less affected than that of the mother.

He had to watch her suffer unable to help, to worry about them both. Would it be healthy? Would he be a good father? He had to find Maria the food she simply had to have at the oddest of times. He was the one who had to take the sword from her hand and lead her from the training ring telling her once the child was born she could resume her duties. But mostly he had worried, helpless to offer anything more than back rubs or gentle words. Now he was here and within his reach; Altaïr finally felt useful and truly a part of it. He would be the father he never had, raising his own children within a family environment guiding them and advising them.

Darim moved his head closer to his father's chest sleeping and secure. The assassin stood and lowered him into the nest of blankets in his crib and wrapped them around him. "Welcome to the world my son."


	3. Lessons

Maria moodily kicked out at the parchments scattered on the floor around the desk, "If they think I'm going to clean up after them they are in for a rude awakening."

Moving to the back of the desk usually occupied by her new husband she narrowed her eyes at the shelves lining the walls, "Nothing here for me to read and nothing here for me to do."

The clang of steel drew her attention to the window or more specifically the training ring visible from the window. The men down there spent all day everyday training, practising and honing their skills waiting for the Master to send them on yet another mission from which they may never return. They lived their lives as if each day might be the last and how she envied them. Her now nothing more than a wife to man it didn't really matter that she was married to one of the most respected and feared men in all of the Holy Land she was still nothing more than his wife and it was beginning to show.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind her she turned to find Malik approaching her with a pile of documents tucked under his arm. "Good day to you Maria how are you?"

Stepping over the papers she had just helped scatter further around she sighed and in a sullen tone replied, "I'm fine Malik just looking for something to occupy my time."

Dropping the parchments onto the already littered desk he countered, "If you would learn Arabic you could help us here as you can see we are struggling to keep up what with Altaïr being distracted a lot of the time."

Maria kept her gaze on his determined not to blush at his comment, he was obviously referring to the amount of times Malik had found the Mentor sneaking off to spend time with his new wife. "It's not a simple thing Malik the whole language is backwards I'd have to forget everything I know. I don't see why I can't help Rauf with the training there is plenty of work for me there."

"Then spend more time with the men at the ring and allow them to familiarise themselves to you being there."

She strolled towards the stairs smiling, "I might just do that Malik."

Rolling his eyes he watched her leave promising himself he would not let this subject drop, Maria was an experienced administrator and could bear a lot of their burden if she would apply herself to the task.

A few days later Altaïr found her in the garden he had wanted to invite her to eat lunch with him but her expression stole the thought from his mind. "You look to be deep in thought habibti nothing bad I hope."

Smiling up at him she raised her hand to invite him to sit with her and taking it in his he lowered himself onto the grass beside her. "I was thinking about home."

"And is home England or Acre?"

"I'm not sure it's either of those places."

Moving closer to her he whispered, "Here then?"

"Not here as in this place. " Nodding in the direction of the fortress behind them, "I mean here with you."

"You have been here for barely a month Maria we can't expect it to feel like home in so short a time."

"I know that I never brought this up, you did."

Lifting a knee he balanced his elbow on it and looked off into the distant hills, "You need to be more involved with the life here then. The first step being to interact more with people but to do that you must learn to speak Arabic properly then as Malik suggested reading and writing will feel more natural to you."

"But you speak English so well and I love how the words sound rolling from your tongue." Chuckling as she spoke she placed a sly kiss on his cheek.

"Learning could be fun." Raising her hand to his mouth he dropped a soft kiss on the tips, "Banana."

Trailing his mouth along her fingers he whispered, "Usba'"

She caught on fast and pointed to her wrist he kissed her there and said the word before moving his head to the crook of her neck his breathe brushing the small hairs.

"I like Arabic!"

"Then you should say - Ohibbu allughah al Arabia."

Pulling her body apart from his she looked back towards the men at the door, "The guards will see we can continue this lesson later."

"I don't care Maria."

"You will if Malik finds us Altaïr, he'll skin me the next time he catches you sneaking away with me."

"In that case I will stop I would never forgive myself if anything happened to your beautiful skin." But his fingers brushing against her cheeks spoke otherwise.

"Stop it they will see us." Getting back to her feet she dusted off her backside and grinned, "I can't sit here letting you make me all soft hearted I have a battle in the ring."

"You mean you have a sparring session?" he corrected.

Snorting she walked off tossing her reply nonchalantly into the air, "For you that is what it is for me it was a bloody battle just to get into the damn ring!"

He grinned as he watched her leave and wondered who the lucky man was she was to prove her skills against.

Rauf was in his usual place and Altaïr stood next to him. Looking more than a little amused his friend smirked "Interested in the next contest are we?"

Seeing Malik exit the main door of the castle he blinked, "It seems I'm not alone in my interest."

"He has to be here, it's him she will spar with because none of the other brothers would fight her; it was seen as a no win situation. Be defeated by a woman or be the man who possibly breaks the Mentor's wife's arm..."

Licking his lips he held in his smile knowing full well Rauf had a point. She would take her knocks like the next man did but the person responsible for delivering those knocks would likely find he would be sparring with her husband not too long after.

Malik climbed into the ring and joined the women in the centre; dulled sword already slicing through the air he could tell she was ready. "You are aware that although blunt these swords still inflict real pain in the right hands?"

"I am aware yes, thank you Malik."

"You seem happy to be fighting me does my missing arm offer you hope?"

"Do I look like I don't know what your name translates to? King of swords or something close, certainly enough to tell me to be wary." Lowering the sword she stepped up to him. "You advised me to do this and I'm happy to but we both know you were the only one who would climb in here with me and for that I am grateful. Even if I limp for a few days it will be worthwhile."

Bowing his head he took up his defensive stance and told her to advance.

The fight lasted a lot longer than Altaïr had expected. For most of it Malik had her on the retreat, back tracking and dancing to avoid his blows but often enough to impress she would sneak out of her defence and deliver a blow of her own drawing loud cheers from the men and a wry smile from her opponent. In the end Malik forced her back so fast she tripped over her own leg and landed with his blade at her throat and then his hand aiding her to her feet. She bowed, breathless and sweating but truly happy. She loved Altaïr and would do anything for him but she lived for the thrill of battle happy to use either her wit or her sword.

Her husband approached them in the centre of the ring to congratulate them on the contest, "Well fought both of you. Malik you should spent more time in the ring you have lost none of your touch."

Maria moved to the edge to accept the praise of a few of the men and more invitations to spar over the coming days. The Master let his eyes take in the sight of his wife flushed with sweat and her small victory, even in defeat this was a win for her and he began to dare to believe she could make a home for herself here amongst his brothers.

A week later both men sat in the study working as usual on paperwork, neither of them too happy to be so occupied with the mundane when he saw his wife move to join them. "Nice to see you Maria I thought I had lost you to the men at the ring."

"I've been busy but not only there." Dropping a parchment onto the desk she lifted her head proudly waiting to see their reaction to her staggering offering.

Malik lifted the paper and much to her chagrin he failed to deliver the plaudits she expected. "What is it?"

"It's a report written in Arabic."

"I can see that..."

Scrunching her brows she scowled and snatched the paper from him. "Well if that is all the thanks I get I won't bother in future."

Altaïr stood and took it from her, "Did you write this?"

Tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest she huffed, "Yes I bloody well did and it wasn't easy!"

"Someone has been teaching you Arabic?"

She saw his amber eyes flash beneath his dark hood; smirking she let her blue eyes flash back at him. "Yes I enjoyed the lesson you gave me but you have so little time for such trivial matters that I took it upon myself to find another teacher."

"I can see neither of you appreciate my efforts so I'll take this," Stepping gingerly towards him she removed the paper from his grip, "And leave you both to the mountains of work you have to do."

"There are not many mistakes you are making good progress you should keep it up." Malik suggested trying to retrieve the situation.

"Who is teaching you Maria?"

"I intend to continue my lessons despite your poor response to my work." Ignoring her husband's question she left them as she said – to their mountain of work.

"We are going to have to be extra nice to her if we are to have any hope of getting her help in here."

The Master heard him but his mind was still on the idea of someone else teaching his wife what he had wanted to share with her. "Malik we can bring any of the scholars in to help with this we do it ourselves because we seem to enjoy being stuck in here all day!"

Pointing an accusing finger in the direction of the woman who had just left Malik said, "She can do this. Almost single handed she watched over the affairs of the Templars I know she will have this place running smoothly in no time."

Taking his seat once more he looked in the direction of Malik's finger and found the rest of that day's work even more tedious than normal.

He made a point of going to bed early having missed the chance to eat with her that evening but when he got to their room she was nowhere to be seen. Removing his new black robes he dropped back onto the bed and groaned. "I knew this before I married her I knew she would require a lot of attention and still I find myself unable to keep up."

He never heard the door close softly but he did hear her chuckle as she moved to him on the bed.

"I missed dinner."

"Did you? I never noticed I wasn't there." He could hear the lilt of laughter in her voice.

"Oh?" Knowing she would hate him asking where she had been he tried to think of something else to say and not look like her whereabouts were his concern. "How was training?"

"I never did that either. I was busy elsewhere."

"Busy elsewhere learning Arabic?"

He had tried to make it sound casual and to his ears at least it certainly seemed to carry no real meaning.

"Yes I was."

"That is good it is important for you to learn our language."

"A woman called Nijma is teaching me and I am helping to improve her English. It's complicated but somehow we get there faster because we have to."

Standing in front of her he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I still want to be a part of it Maria although I am happy you are learning."

"You were jealous!"

Lowering his head to her neck he kissed her and denied her accusation, made easier by the fact she couldn't see the smile on his face.

"It's hardly fitting behaviour for a man who will be a father in a matter of months."

Lifting his head so he could look into her eyes he repeated her words, "A father in a few months?"

Her face exploded with the grin she had been suppressing all day, "Yes, we are going to have a child."

Pulling her close he whispered all manner of uncharacteristic sentiments into her ear but after a few seconds the smile which had formed on his lips faded. "We are going to be parents."

Her own grin had vanished before his smile had, "Yes and I am not convinced it is a good idea. Look at us, look at me! What sort of Mother will I be?"

After a brief pause his smile reappeared and wrapping his arms tightly around her he pulled her as close to him as he could before he replied, "Loving and devoted would be my guess."

* * *

Banana is apparently Arabic for finger and if it's not I don't care it was too good to pass up

Usba' is finger/fingertip

Ohibbu allughah al Arabia I like Arabic. But I don't really it is so hard to find reliable translations :(


	4. Relief

The words Alty writes are from his codex and belong to Ubisoft (doesn't everything) I borrowed them nothing more.

* * *

A solitary candle burns in the master's study, it's small flickering flame barely enough to light the desk it rests upon but the gentle glow still manages to reach the woman standing in the doorway. She watches him as he crouches over his parchment, his still young face twisted into an ugly grimace which tears at her heart...

Leaning forward on the desk he tried to lift his head from his hand and found the weight too much to shift. Letting the inky quill now dripping onto the parchment drop from his fingers he rubbed his eyes, smudging them with the dark liquid he had intended to use to cover the paper. He had spent hours gazing into the apple letting it lead him where it would, to reveal to him more of its secrets but tonight he found himself incapable of shutting out the horror of what he had seen and documenting it with his usual dispassionate tone had proved impossible. So much death...

The sound of Malik's footsteps had now entirely faded and the apple was once again secure in its hiding place yet the Master of the assassins still keenly felt the artefacts presence in his core – his soul if you will.

The images of wars from the past or the future raced through his mind, visions of weapons so immense he could barely conceive of their origin or of the men who would dare unleash such a ruthlessly destructive, soulless thing upon the world. The faces of those it destroyed with clinical indifference -the guilty and the innocent alike succumbed – still foremost in his mind, still unable to relate their nightmarish fate to any form of justice as he understood the word. Taking up his quill he attempted to put thought to paper if for no other reason than he found the process cathartic.

_The Apple is more than a catalogue of that which precedes us. Within its twisting, sparking innards I've caught glimpses of what will be. Such a thing should not be possible. Perhaps it isn't. Maybe it is simply a suggestion. How to know? How to be sure? _

_I contemplate the consequences of these visions: are they images of things to come – or simply the potential for what might be? Can we influence the outcome? Dare we try? And in so doing, do we merely ensure that which we've seen? _

_I am torn – as always – between action and inaction – unclear as to which – if either – will make a difference. Am I even meant to make a difference? Still, I keep this journal. Is that not an attempt to change – or perhaps guarantee – what I have seen?_

Once more dropping the quill he found he had nothing more to add yet the questions he posed would dwell on in his mind leaving him seeking answers he would likely never find.

Maria stood in the doorway quietly watching her husband try to come to terms with whatever evil the damned thing had decided to share with him and felt the now familiar anger rise up in her stomach but anger had no place here - he needed a companion not a lecture. Sighing heavily she caught his attention and any trace of irritation vanished when she saw his tired smile.

"Most men spend the nights in bed with their wives but yours is a greedy mistress, not content with stealing your days she now demands your sleep."

He leaned back in his chair bracing himself for his wife now crossing the floor to him fully aware of her mistrust of the artefact he steeled himself for a quarrel. "Maria –"

"If it was another woman I could fight for you but no, there is no other woman on my husband's mind. His mistress is one I cannot hope to vanquish."

He smiled softly "You almost sound like you wish it were another woman."

"If you ever –"

"You would castrate me and hang her from the highest tower... But since there is no possibility of such a thing we need not dwell on it my love."

Her fingers trailed along the edge of his desk "What horrors did the beast show you this time?"

"It showed what people will do to each other in the name of God or expansion of their perceived territory... I wish we could rid them of these myths and illusions."

"You want to tell them there is no God?"

He shrugged lifting an eyebrow knowing his wife still clung to the idea of an afterlife. "We would then be free to fully explore our potential without the barriers of religion between us."

"If there is no reckoning, no accountability then what is to stop the people from rising up against the powers that be?"

"We should be able to evolve beyond the need for such threats as hell." He rubbed his forehead, his frustration once more growing. "Maria mankind will do each other great harm all in the name of one god or another imagine what we could achieve if we channelled that energy elsewhere."

She moved her hip along the side of his desk until she stood directly in front of his chair, "You can't cure all the ills of the world habibi and I hate to see you torture yourself believing you can." Her hands moved to cup his cheeks. "You look tired come with me now and rest Altaïr I want my husband back."

He let her take his hand and guide him from his chair before he tugged on her arm and pulled her back to his body. Her hair was hanging loose and her eyes were still puffy from the sleep she had left to seek him out, rarely had he seen such a welcoming sight and he wasted no time in showing her how much her company meant to him. The kiss was soft and long and Maria for a time was happy to enjoy his attention until he broke the kiss and let his head rest on her shoulder. He sighed, the sadness in the sound was palpable and it was clear that whatever had been tormenting him had once again claimed his thoughts.

Smiling she reached up to wipe the ink from his face, "You work so hard that you deny yourself many of the good things in life." Her hands slid beneath the heavy fabric of his dark robes and began to caress the twitching muscles of his back. She heard a breathy groan as her fingers dug deeper into the tense knots. "Luckily for you your wife knows just how to make you relax."

Her mouth dropped a tender kiss on his cheek but his hand held her head in place to allow his mouth to cover hers. She felt him draw her body closer to his and she pulled back, "No. That is not what I have in mind." Catching his bottom lip between her teeth she squeezed hard enough to make him wince. "Not what I have in mind at all."

She spun away from him almost dancing, "We have an entire fortress at our disposal and yet there are corridors here I've never been down."

His tongue wet his lips, "It's late and I'm tired what could be more relaxing than bed? We can explore tomorrow."

"Always tomorrow my love but tomorrow comes and something else claims your day." She stepped through the door but he could still hear her clearly. "Come or don't but tonight I intend to wander."

Rolling his eyes he followed her to the corridor and looked in either direction, she was nowhere to be seen. "Maria it is too late for this." His words came out in a low hiss but she made no reply. There was a small table to his left and some papers which had been on it were now lying on the floor. He moved to that end and peered into the dimly lit passage, once more no sign of her. He huffed and walked a few steps before he saw a book on the ground. He moved towards it and heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the stairs at the end of the corridor. One corner of his mouth twitched as he made off after her his pace increasing with every step.

Stopping between two flights he looked for what he assumed were clues she was leaving him but saw nothing to suggest any direction 'Did you go up or down?' There were men standing guard at the foot of the stairs but he wouldn't ask them where she had gone – that would be cheating. Turning he ran up the stairs taking two at a time completely unaware of the smile he now wore.

He moved along the corridors searching every corner for any sign of her, he knew he could well be following the dropped book of a clumsy scholar but still he looked and reacted to anything he felt was out of place. The corridor which ran the full length of the castle now and he caught a glimpse of something white in the distance. He lowered his head and uttered a satisfied growl as he set his feet after what he was now sure was her.

To his left a spiral staircase and to his right another long corridor. 'She wanted to explore, she would go up.' On nothing more than a feeling he began bounding up the stairs more sure than ever that this merry chase she was leading him on would come to an end soon enough. He could hear her now, her bare feet slapping against the stone as she climbed higher and higher.

He threw open the door he had heard slam closed only seconds before and stood on the balustrade of the fortress with the village sprawled out beneath him but no sign of his quarry. How could he have been wrong? He was certain he had her in his sights. He heard the door behind him close and spun round to face his breathless wife and her triumphant smile.

"I was sure I had escaped you."

He held out his hand to her and drew her close "You left a trail a blind peddler could follow."

Her heart was hammering so hard he could feel it against his own much steadier chest and her eyes shone "I did no such thing." The small bump in her stomach was just beginning to show and he could feel it just below her heartbeat.

"Was this exertion really wise given your condition?"

"I'm not sure of its wisdom but it was fun."

He followed her to the edge of the roof, "And now you have me here...?"

"Now nothing, being here was all I had in mind."

There were no braziers burning on the rooftop but even in the starlight she could see what he was thinking. "You can forget that assassin. You think all you have to do is flash your pretty eyes at me and I'll melt into your arms but I won't."

He smirked and lowered his face to hers, "Yes you will."

His breathe tickled her neck and his lips worked their magic on her collar bone but she forced herself to resist at least in part. She let him keep her locked in his arms and kept her own around his neck. "You have neglected me all day I'm afraid if you wish to earn my affections it will take a lot more than a game of hide and seek."

"What will it take my love?" The warm strokes of air flowing from his mouth and caressing her ear sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"Ana Behibek Altaïr, I simply want to see you smile more often than you frown."

He lifted his head from her neck and greeted her with a wide smile, "I always smile for you my love."

Maria felt a lump in her throat one that if she opened her mouth would surely become the sigh of a love struck female. Only she saw this, others would see a smirk or a small perfunctory smile but this was hers alone and she hoped she would ever remember to appreciate that fact. Her fingertips explored his cheeks as her eyes took in every detail of his face. She was stunned to find herself on the verge of tears and lowered her head to hide her weakness but his finger tilted her face back to his. "I love you Maria."

She nodded and smiled still fighting against her treacherous womanhood. He pulled her head against his shoulder and rocked her softly against him, shielding her from the chill in the night air. "I have heard men say pregnancy does curious things to a woman's emotions perhaps I will see more of this gentler side of you in the coming months."

She laughed against his shoulder but he could hear the tears in her voice when she spoke "Don't count on it assassin I'll still kick your arse when you deserve it and sometimes even when you don't."

* * *

Ana Behibek: I love you (you can say it so many ways ana he bek and so on but I like this one)

A/N these are scraps from other fics which I won't submit but I sort of crammed them together into this meaningless mush that somehow I actually quite like :)


	5. The Matchmaker

Nijma rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh – it would only encourage her...

"Oh come on I see the way you look at him. You can be honest with me I won't say a word."

Her face was the very image of sincerity but the young healer knew her friend better than she knew herself, she was a doer – action was in her blood. "I don't look at him any differently than any other man you are imagining things Maria."

Maria narrowed her eyes at her but only for an instant a happy smile soon covered her face. "Fine I have it wrong but usually I am good at this sort of thing, I must be slipping." She stood to leave the private room of the healer in the hospital wing but paused at the door. "As you know everyone who is anyone is busy planning a feast to mark the end of Ramadan I wonder if you would be willing to accept the hospitality of an infidel and join us for the evening?"

"Why is it whenever you want to get your own way you refer to yourself in derogatory terms – infidel, heathen or invader? I would come anyway."

Maria grinned knowing it would be pointless to deny her observation. "I do it because it works. Gwen will be there too so between us we should be able to have a nice evening. Be there at sundown my lovely and see what delights the evening will bring."

Lifting a basin she had been taking to a patient before Maria had dragged her away Nijma smiled.

"Oh there will be men there so maybe you should wear your...what's-it-called." Swinging her hand around her head in what she hoped was an easily understood gesture.

"My niqab Maria but no that won't be necessary I'll be on duty all day so I'll only be wearing a head scarf."

"If your father saw you so brazenly displaying your cheeks he would drag you home and never let you work here again." Her voice trailed off as she made her way down the hall leaving her young friend chuckling as she watched her go.

She moved to the room where the basin was needed and let her mind wander over what Maria had been talking about. Of course she had been right; she did look at him differently and with good reason. She was in love with the man but to admit that to Maria... she would be as well rushing up to him and telling him to his face, the woman would never let her rest until she had did all she could to force them together and Nijma knew she wasn't the sort of woman a man like Malik would ever consider marrying. Pushing open the door she heard the groans of a full grown man, an assassin no less, behaving as though he was on the verge of death when he had nothing more than an upset stomach. For the second time in as many minutes she rolled her eyes but this time she had to keep her disdain secret.

* * *

"You know how much Darim loves his Am Malik."

"And his Am Malik loves him too but I don't see how that pertains to me having dinner with you."

With her hands flat on his desk she leaned over almost reaching his face, if not for her huge pregnant belly she might have made it all the way to him. "Do you have other plans?"

"No."

"Do you think you will at some point on Friday evening partake of some food?"

"Undoubtedly." He smirked.

"Then I see no reason for you not to join us Malik. You are part of our family; we love you and want to spend this special night with you. Why is that wrong?"

"It isn't wrong at all."

"Then why are you making this so difficult for me?"

"Because you have never shown any interest in our culture before and frankly I am suspicious of your motives."

"God help me." Raising her hands dramatically to the sky she let them drop back to her side. "Malik my son is almost 2 years old and I'm trying to expose him to all aspects of life. No, we don't raise him to follow any faith but this is about family not religion. What possible motive could I have other than sharing a pleasant evening with the people I love?"

"Do you know anything about this?"

She looked behind her to see who he was speaking to, "Altaïr I never heard you come in."

He smiled as he passed her on his way to the books he had come to peruse. "Stealth is my best defence against your mood swings Maria. Do I know anything about what Malik?"

"She is arranging a dinner to mark the end of Ramadan."

He shrugged "I had no idea she was planning it but I see no harm in it."

"Because there is no harm in it, I don't understand why you would even think there could be."

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but Maria groaned first.

"I confess I have been naughty in the past and led you astray on more than one occasion but not this time. I give you my word Malik it will be a nice dinner with a few friends. Tahir and Gwen are coming but I have still to ask one or two more people so I can't give you a complete list."

"If I arrive and find you have anything other than a table set for a meal I will leave immediately."

"Good so you will be there at sundown, try not to be late Malik."

The two men shared a knowing look as she left them to begin making her plans.

"The last time she did something nice for me I ended up taking care of Darim for over a week while you chased her all over Acre." The mentor nodded apologetically and Malik continued, "If anything like that happens this time you will return to find your son naked and unfed running feral in the woods."

More apologetic nods as he found the book he was looking for and left his friend to wonder what she really had in store for him.

* * *

Malik knocked on the door and bit his lip while he waited for someone to open it. Maria tugged it open and smiled, "Come in and thank you for being on time Malik we are all here and ready to begin."

He looked at the faces of the people sitting around the table and he had to confess it all seemed to be in order. Tahir and Gwen sat together – when were they ever apart – with their children Saja and Kamal on the floor next to them playing with Darim. Altaïr sat at the head of the table and Maria pulled out the chair on his right hand side. "Take a seat Malik."

He moved to the table unsure whether or not to feel foolish for his suspicion and took the seat offered to him. He nodded to Nijma who sat on his right hand side. "I am surprised you are not spending tonight with your family Nijma."

"They have been in Damasq for over a month now Malik, father had business in the city and Maria kindly invited me so I wouldn't be alone."

The table was already laden with food and Maria explained the lack of servants. "I hope you don't mind our food being a tiny bit cold but I let the staff go home early to be with their families."

"I'm glad you did I hate being waited on."

Maria smiled as she passed a plate of mixed salad leaves to Gwen. "I confess I prefer a more informal setting for dinner too."

"Have you given any more thought to Altaïr's offer Tahir?"

Tahir had filled 3 plates with pita bread stuffed with small pieces of chicken and was on the floor trying to tempt the children to eat when Malik addressed him. "Yes I have given it a great deal of thought and I believe we have come to a decision." He looked to his wife and smiled as though anyone at the table needed that clue to tell them who the "we" was he referred to.

Maria smiled at the assassin who had once been an awkward and clumsy novice. He had probably gained as many ranks as he ever would within the order and the offer of going to Acre to assist the ailing Jabal with the daily running was a generous one. "Well are you going to keep us guessing?"

"Gwen is happy here and while she is more than willing to move with me I feel my family will benefit more from being around the fortress for now." He looked to Altaïr, "I hope this doesn't disappoint you Mentor."

Altaïr shook his head and smiled at his obviously happy wife. "You are yet young there will be other opportunities and how could I be disappointed at anything which pleases my wife so much?"

Gwen and Maria although very different in nature had spent a great deal of time together both enjoying the chance to speak their native tongue and had become close friends in the process. "Are you alright Maria?" Getting to her feet Gwen moved beside her.

"I'm fine just a twinge that's all. She likes to remind me of her presence now and then." Patting her hand Maria stood up. "However I do need to take a short break. Please continue."

Altaïr watched his wife exit the room with a growing look of concern. The legs of his chair scrapped along the ground as he stood. "I know this is rude but would you mind entertaining yourselves while I check on her?"

Nijma stood at the same time, "Please sit and relax Mentor I will tend to her it will likely be nothing more than heart burn."

She found her in the room next door with her hand on her lower stomach and her legs bent at the knees. "Do you think it is coming Maria?"

"It feels like the entire fucking Crusader army is coming but I'm sure it will pass. Azrial told me that this can happen with a second child."

Nijma let her rest her lower arm in her hand and felt her head. "We should take you to her now Maria just to be sure."

"NO! Uh I mean no, there is no need. Let's just go back to the meal and have a nice time. If anything happens you will know at the same time I do."

"If you can walk on your own then fine but if at any time you bend, stop or hold your stomach I am taking you to her." Maria nodded and hobbled to the door. "I am serious Maria so much as a wince and I'll carry you there on my back do not test me on this."

"Only here in Masyaf would you be so eager to take me to a woman whose name literally means the angel of death!"

Nijma laughed as she walked behind her studying her gait for any sign of discomfort. "Azrial enjoys that very much. She believes it gives her power over the men she treats."

All eyes were upon them when they entered the room and Maria in her own typically ungentle fashion sought to reassure them. "I had to pee that's all."

Altaïr ran a hand over his hair and sighed with relief. The child was not due to arrive for another 2 months. "And you are feeling well?"

"Quite well my love."

Nijma lowered her eyes to the table unused to seeing anyone being so intimate with the deadly master of the order and so she missed the look in Maria's eye when she next spoke.

"Malik I was speaking with Nijma the other day and it turns out she has a real interest in those nasty little dead things you keep in your study."

Malik lifted his eyebrows and glanced at the woman beside him. "You like insects?"

Nijma's eyes stuck to the surface of the table as though held there by some powerful force. She hated insects; anything that crawled made her shudder. 'What on earth are you doing Maria?' "Y-yes um- I suppose you could say I have an interest in them."

'An interest in keeping as much distance between me and them as is humanly possible.'

Maria smiled, "You should take her down and show her your collection Malik. At last you have found someone who feels as strongly about them as you do."

Malik's face brightened considerably "They are much maligned and misunderstood. They perform a vital role in the natural world and because they are considered ugly they are despised. I would be happy to show you around my collection Nijma; it is indeed gratifying to find another who shares my admiration for the insect world."

Tahir looked stunned; he had spent many hours in the treatment rooms of the healer and had seen Nijma run screaming from a tiny spider on the hem of her dress. About to voice that thought when Maria suddenly leapt up from the table, clutching at her stomach. "Oh my dear sweet merciful Lord I think someone wants to join our family tonight."

Altaïr was at her side within seconds. He swept her up in his arms and made for the door "Will one of you please take care of Darim while I take my wife to Azrial?"

Malik too was on his feet, this was far too early... but instead of adding to their worry he decided to try to lighten the mood. "Maria Thorpe I knew I would end up child minding tonight."

She laughed and had to move her head to avoid hitting the door. "Not even you can think I planned this Al Sayf but please do take care of my son I've grown rather fond of the little sod!"

Darim was on his feet watching his father carry his mother off at high speed. "Ummu, Baba?"

Malik bent down and lifted the boy to his chest. His blue eyes were beginning to fill with confused tears and Malik tried to divert them. "Shall we take Nijma down to my study and show her all my creepy crawlies?"

He looked to his friends who had been on the floor playing happily with him but who were now in the arms of their parents and sobbed. Nijma stroked his cheek with a soft finger. "No need to fret Darim, Ummu told you about the baby in her tummy and it looks like it is coming."

"So what shall we do while we wait Darim, sleep or the bugs?"

"Bugs Am." He replied in a sing song voice as his chubby arms gained a death grip on his neck.

Tahir and Gwen left telling Malik he could bring Darim to them at any time but Malik knew he would keep the boy with him. He had been there when he was born, taken his first steps and split his lip for the first time. It was only right he should be with him now.

Nijma went with Malik to the study albeit nervously,saying she could only stay for a short time in case she was needed to help with Maria and Malik assured her he understood.

"You don't really like insects do you?"

She grinned but kept her distance from the creatures under the various covers. "What gave it away?"

"I have been called perceptive but even the baby can see you won't get within 3 feet of them." He saw her blush and smiled at the charming hue it added to her olive skin. "Why did Maria lie, was she purposely trying to make you suffer?"

Her skin burned an even deeper shade of red and Malik for the first time began to wonder. 'Had Maria noticed the soft way he spoke to Nijma or how sometimes his eyes would dwell on her when she walked past?'

Darim snorted and shifted his sleeping position against Malik's shoulder and both adults spoke at the same time eager to use the distraction.

"I should –"

"He needs to go to –"

They laughed together and Nijma had to admit she wasn't entirely angry with Maria for forcing her into this position. "I should go Malik they might need me."

He nodded, "This little assassin needs a comfortable bed."

She bowed her head and made to leave but his voice stopped her. "Nijma..."

If Maria had told her about her suspicions then Nijma was perhaps not unwilling to see him as a suitor since she had agreed to come with him to suffer his beloved bugs.

"Yes Malik."

He decided to throw caution to the wind. "I would like to spend more time with you but if you would prefer to wait until you father returns I would understand."

She turned to face him amazed at how easy she found talking to him like this. "I would like to spend more time with you as well but I think we can dispense with the formalities Malik. I am 23 and far too old to worry about what my father will say."

Her brown eyes lifted to meet his over the boys head and he smiled.

"Just not in here Malik these things are truly vile."

* * *

She heard the screams from the birthing room from the end of the corridor and quickened her step. Altaïr was pacing around in an outer room and pounced on her when she opened the door. "Tell that witch I was there when Darim was born and managed not be in the way. Tell her I want to be there with my wife Nijma."

She gave him a confused look "If you want to go in then go in you are Master of the fortress."

He swept an arm towards the room and growled "She's locked the damn door!"

She knew better than to smile but she had to admire the old healer, here in these rooms she was Master. Tapping on the door she heard her yelling "Go away!"

"It is Nijma Mistress I came to see if I could be of assistance."

"We have enough hands Nijma thank you. Help him to calm down or I will make him leave my hospital."

She managed to jump away from the door in time to avoid the fist he threw at it. "It is too soon Nijma."

"Many are born earlier Master try not to worry she is in good hands."

Another scream followed by a stream of obscenities had him spinning on his heels. "Please Altaïr try to be calm for her sake. She needs Azrial's full attention."

He dropped into a chair and looked at his feet. "Where is Darim?"

"Malik has him in his quarters he is sleeping and well." She had never addressed him by his name but it had slipped out. "Master the healer will take care of her."

"You are a friend of Maria's and spent time in my home I preferred it when you called me by my given name."

"Bring me blankets and water."

The voice from behind the door had them both standing to face it.

"Why is it not crying?"

"Hush Maria let me see to him."

Wide eyed she stared at him and watched the colour drain from his face.

Maria's voice came louder now and sounded more afraid than Nijma would have ever believed possible for that woman. "Azrial, why is my child not crying?"

Altaïr lifted his foot and smashed it against the handle of the door. It was solid and should not have given way even to his furious kick but it seemed even the fittings would not disobey the Master. He moved inside the room and his eyes went from the anguished face of his wife to the old healer leaning over his child kissing its face.

"What is she doing?"

Nijma was behind him and knew what was happening but had never seen it work. "She is trying to start the infant's breathing Altaïr give her room to work."

Maria sat up on the bed, her hair plastered to her head and her body still covered in the sweat she had earned bringing this child into the world. "Altaïr...?"

He moved to her never taking his eyes from the baby, still covered in the waxy substance from the womb. His foot twitched and all in the room held their breath. Another twitch of the foot then his arm and finally his lungs opened and he cried.

Maria wept openly at the sound and dropped back onto the bed completely drained. "Oh thank God."

"Another boy Maria, Darim has a brother."

Altaïr smiled but not because of the sex of the child just that he had another child. He closed his eyes and let his senses be utterly overwhelmed by the beautiful sound of his crying son.

Later when they were finally alone and he had managed to persuade Maria to let him go he looked down at his newest son. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the smallest thing he had ever seen in his life. "We are blessed Maria his life is a gift to us. He was in such a hurry to be born he almost died."

Maria turned her head to her men and smiled. "I want to hold him again Altaïr. Leave him here beside me I won't rest if I can't see him."

Gently placing the child next to his mother Altaïr lay on his other side and watched as his wife fell deeper in love with her son. "We should get Darim; he should be here with us."

"Tomorrow will be time enough for introductions Maria Darim is asleep."

"What shall we call him?" His finger was only a fraction longer than her fingernail, "I expected a daughter."

"Sef - what do you think of Sef?"

She was exhausted but refusing to sleep unwilling to lose a second of time with the son she almost lost. "I like that. Sef what do you think?"

Sef had no opinion either way or none that he could share at that moment. He was born weighing less than half what his brother had but he instantly earned an equal share of his parents' hearts.

* * *

Ummu and Baba: informal mum and dad

Am: Uncle

Sef: Yesterday

A/N I freely and unashamadly confess I took the name of Tahir's daughter Saja from another fic. I hope you don't mind DanAlaya but I couldn't resist I love your OC so much I just had to :/


	6. The Healer

Pulling his robes tighter against his body in response to the cold night air the assassin gazed out over the town of Masyaf and beyond. His breath formed thick smoky puffs around his face before vanishing into nothingness. He stood on the west side battlements below him the graveyard and beyond that the Orontes valley another graveyard of sorts – at this time of year nothing lived. All that had been lush and green had withered and died and left behind bare trees and a seemingly endless expanse of desolate earth. He heard voices from behind him, muffled and low. Probably guards passing on instructions to their replacements but the noise only reached the edges of his consciousness – Malik Al Sayf was miles away. The fingers of his hand drummed a solemn beat against the cold stone as his dark brown eyes maintained their apparent vigil but it was his mind's eye that had his full attention.

_She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his. They were seated at the head of the wedding feast, the bride and groom and Malik was not in the least surprised to discover that he was wearing a huge smile. Their courtship had been brief and businesslike. As soon as her family returned to Masyaf Malik had approached her father and asked for their permission to marry the only child of theirs who still lived at home. He had expected them to be loathe to let something so precious slip away but they had in fact been delighted and more than a little relieved that their aging daughter had finally found a husband._

_She caught him looking at her and despite the veil covering most of her face her eyes showed him she shared his joy. He leaned in closer to her and whispered something to her, something for her and her alone she reached for his hand and moved her head as close to his as propriety permitted. Both of them wanted the feast to be over so they could be alone, something they had been denied for the few short weeks it had taken them to reach this day._

_He glanced at the guests and allowed himself to feel a moment of sadness for the faces he didn't see around the table. Even in the happiness of the day the shadow of Kadar's death had never strayed far from him and to Malik that felt appropriate. As brothers they had shared almost every experience life had offered them and for Kadar to be on his mind now seemed perfectly normal – he shared with him now in the only way he could._

_They left the feast hand in hand with the guests behind them cheering and waving. He was certain Nijma would be blushing furiously and he chuckled._

"_Something amuses you?" Her brown eyes shone out from the red silk of her veil and Malik had to grip her hand tighter to keep his hand from her face._

"_I imagine you are not entirely comfortable with your family and friends knowing you are walking to your bridal chamber."_

_He was, as usual, accurate in his assessment but Nijma decided not to own up instead opting for dignified silence and a roll of her eyes._

_There was a single lamp burning in the corner and the sweet smell of rose scented incense filled the air of their chamber. Malik closed the door behind him and pulled off the outer robes of his grey dress uniform. Turning to face her he was surprised to see she was still wearing her veil and her hands were nervously thumbing the gold thread of her dress. He moved toward her and taking hold of the fabric he released it and let it fall from her face. Her smile faltered for a fraction of a second until the hand he had used to expose her flesh lifted once more to her face and stroked the flesh of her cheek. Her smile returned and he saw her throat contract as she struggled with nerves but Malik was in no rush, he had reasons of his own to delay. _

_When he lost his arm Nijma had not been present and he had never allowed any but Azrial to tend to the wound during his recovery. He had been with other woman since the amputation but always in the dark and here with her in the dim light from the oil lamp he faltered. His stump was an ugly looking thing and he knew any sign of discomfort from his wife would cut him deeper than the blade which had taken his arm. Their lips met and moved together quickly finding a rhythm which slowly assuaged their fears and soon her eager hands found her new husband's back. He drew in a deep breath as her fingers caressed his shoulder blades and all but pulled back from her when she reached his shoulders._

_Stepping away from him her huge brown eyes formed two perfect circles as she regarded him with doubt. "Did I do something wrong?" He reached for the hand now hanging limply by her side and tried to pull her back to him but she resisted. "Tell me Malik I can't learn if you don't tell me."_

"_No my sweet you did no wrong." She let him draw her closer but he could see his reaction had cost his virgin wife all the confidence she had managed to muster and he decided to tell her the truth regardless of how foolish it made him appear. He waved his arm over the space were its pair should have been and shrugged, "I do not relish the prospect of you seeing me like this."_

_She laughed nervously and led her hand to his chest. "Malik I have seen the results of amputations before and know what to expect." Her husband was an incredible catch and Nijma had spent the days before their wedding fretting about her own impurities and failings sure he would run screaming from the room at the sight of her. To hear him now confess his own feelings of inadequacy was somehow comforting to her. "I've been so worried you would find fault with me it never occurred to me you would feel this way."_

_She suggested they extinguish the lamp but he refused, determined to savour every second of their first night together. Tugging her body flush against his own he smiled as he lowered his head to hers and brought their mouths together._

A shout from below dragged the unwilling assassin from his pleasant memory of their first night together but he still wore the smile that memory had brought to his face. She had been so innocent and nervous but as the hours became days and the days months they had grown together, ever more sure and confident. She kept up her duties in the hospital and Malik had no objections, she was going to be a great healer and he would not be the man responsible for robbing his order of such a prized asset. In fact he was glad she worked in the fortress since it meant they often saw each other in passing and sometimes it was quiet enough for him to lead her somewhere private and act on the feelings her alluring smile would arouse in him.

_It had been a long day after a long night of trying to pry the apple from the Mentor's fingers and force him to bed and Malik was out of sorts. His pace quickened as he got closer to his quarters –closer to her. All he wanted to do was wrap his arm around her and fall asleep with her head on his chest but –_

"_Am Malik, you were a long time." Darim grinned happily as his chubby arms reached for his favourite "big friend"._

_Malik smiled and let the boy climb into his arm, "How did this come about? Don't tell me let me guess – Maria wants her husband to rest quietly but yours has no need of such luxuries."_

_Nijma smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek, "It was my idea to look after them for a few hours." Shifting her body so the bawling babe in her arms could better see him she grinned, "Sef is teething and not shy about sharing his discomfort."_

_Malik blew out a puff of air, "Not so tight Darim I need air."_

"_Sorry Am..." But his death grip on his neck never loosened one bit._

_After a few minutes of listening to Sef squeal Malik suggested they swap and Nijma offered no objections. Why would she? His wife was far from stupid..._

_Malik leaned back in the chair and let the boy's head rest on his chest as his fingers stroked his flaming hot cheeks, "Hush now little one. A small amount of pain for a huge reward later – you will be able to eat real food as soon as you have a full set of these."_

_Nijma smiled as she watched her husband coax and cajole the infant into a brighter mood. "Are you not curious husband as to why I would offer to take care of an unhappy infant?"_

"_Because your heart is softer than cheese that has been left out in the midday sun?"_

_Nijma giggled and let Darim wriggle free from her grip, "I thought it would be good to practise with these two terrors for a while before we have to deal with our own."_

_Malik smirked "Allah forbid we ever create anything that can scream so loud as this one."_

_Kneeling on the floor beside him she waited for a second while her usually astute husband caught up with her news._

"_One of our own, are you telling me you are pregnant?"_

"_Yes I am."_

_He wanted to hold her close and tell her how happy he was but his arm was otherwise engaged, "Come here." She leaned in close to him and let her head rest against his, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Her entire face seemed to be smiling and Malik felt his insides melt all over again._

"_We are going to be parents." He had to close his eyes to let himself think without her beautiful face abducting his logic._

"_That would seem to be the normal outcome of pregnancy yes."_

_His eyes flew open when he felt a tiny hand gripping onto his trousers and he was horrified to see Darim using his pregnant wife as a ladder to reach his knee. "No Darim get off her, take your foot off her stomach!" But it was too late the toddler was already up and the wounded blue eyes which looked back at him told him he had been harsh. "Nijma has a baby in her stomach like Ummu did before Sef was born we need to be gentle with her."_

_Darim turned his heart breaking expression to Nijma but he never got the chance to apologise, her arms were round his neck and her lips on his cheeks before he could open his mouth. "Don't worry little Darim Malik is being silly, we can still play for a long while yet."_

_Darim poked his tongue out at Malik and let the much softer Nijma lift him from his knee. _

_He pulled the blanket Sef always carried with him away from his face and grinned at the baby, "Don't take after your brother Sef even with all your screaming you are much easier to like." The child shifted on his shoulder and Malik grinned, "What is it about my shoulder that he loves so much?"_

"_He's not sleeping because he's comfortable he's sleeping because you are no fun Malik, its boredom I'm afraid."_

_Hours later when the sleeping children had been deposited back with their parents Malik had led Nijma to the garden and talked for hours about his plans for them, for their children and their children's children. The following morning when the sun rose and took him from his slumber he opened his eyes to a world that looked brighter somehow more alive. His wife slept beside him and he lay for a few moments silently watching the rise and fall of her chest and how her eyes fluttered when she felt his breath on her skin. In no hurry to leave this behind he stayed in bed longer than he had in years. Life was good and after all he had suffered Malik felt entitled to make the most of it._

The chill invaded his robes and made him shudder and the assassin grimaced in the face of it. He moved to the other side of the fortress to stand over a less foreboding view but everywhere he looked reflected that sense of despair – it was inside him and it coloured how he viewed the world not the other way round.

"_Are you alright Nijma you look worn out?"_

_Her free hand moved to his arm and brushed it softly while her other dug deeply into the post she was leaning on. "I think it might be time to go to Azrial and meet our first born."_

_Malik nodded, he was ready for this and determined to keep his head. "Take my hand we will go there together."_

_They made their way slowly to the old healer who smiled warmly when she saw the young apprentice who was already a far better healer than she had been at twice her age. "Come inside child at least now I get to deal with someone who understands how things work."_

_Malik led her to the bed and kissed her clammy forehead, "I'll be right outside my sweet if you need anything at all call out it and it will be done."_

_Her face twisted as the pains began to intensify and her attempts to smile and comfort him failed miserably. "Thousands of women have done this many times Malik it is just as you told Sef "A little pain now for a far greater reward."_

_He held her hand to his lips and bowed his head, this was woman's territory and he knew he would be in the way. Not letting her hand go until he absolutely had to he grinned when the crusty old healer clicked her tongue at him, "I'm going Azrial there is no need to turn nasty." He took a seat outside and got as comfortable as he could – he knew these things could take hours._

_Altaïr arrived first and asked the perfunctory questions before looking awkwardly around the room unsure of what he should do. Malik was endlessly amused by his friend's failings when it came to social interaction but he tried not to show it now. Altair had come here to show support even though he knew he would be horribly inadequate he had come. Malik steered the conversation to assassin business to make him feel more at ease and the Mentor immediately relaxed taking the seat opposite him. Not long after Maria arrived and her entrance was far less modest than her husband had made earlier. Nijma, right on cue, cried out in agony when Maria came inside and her face darkened._

"_How long has she been like that?"_

"_Not long, that was the first we have heard."_

_Taking the seat next to Malik she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "She is bearing up much better than I did."_

"_Where are the children?"_

"_Gwen has them she said if we are kept here late we can leave them there until the morning."_

_Altaïr's eyes shone and Malik suspected his friend was going to make damn sure he had his wife to himself for the night regardless of when Nijma gave birth._

_Another cry issued from the next room and this one less than a minute after the first, "Is that a good sign?"_

_Both of them looked clueless but Maria tried to sound informed, "When the pain comes closer together the child is close at least that is how I remember it."_

"_You've done this twice Maria you should be an expert." He smirked knowing exactly what he was invoking but she was too easy to rile up and so much fun._

"_I was at the other fucking end in gut wrenching agony Al Sayf. Why not let me shove a human head up your rear end and we can discuss your experience of evacuating it afterwards hmm? See what you can remember of the moment."_

_Malik grinned happily and looked at her wincing husband, his discomfort was almost as enjoyable as her irritation. Maria tutted and shoved him, "You're an irksome little sod Malik."_

"_And you are a constant source of pleasure Maria."_

_The door opened and a grim faced Azrial emerged "Malik you should come inside now."_

_The three got to their feet at the same time but it was Maria who spoke, "Is everything alright?"_

_Malik felt like his feet had moulded to the floor and while he knew he had to go to her the dread of what he might learn stopped him momentarily. "Please Malik come now there is not much time."_

_He heard Maria gasp but it sounded as if was coming from another place, another time. Everything felt surreal and slowed down. His feet moved without his mind realising it and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Altaïr's face looked more serious than usual but Malik saw something there, something he did not wish to see – pity._

_The room was filled with bright daylight and that surprised him, why he had expected darkness he would never know but the light had thrown him for a time until he saw the pile of bloody rags in the basket. "Has all that come from her?"_

"_Malik she is bleeding profusely and I can't stop it."_

_He saw a child lying in a crib near the bed but there was no sound from it. "Is that is it ours?"_

"_She is your daughter yes Malik but she is weak and needs immediate care, something went wrong."_

_He was beside her bed and reaching for the hand he had been kissing earlier, "Nijma can you hear me?"_

_Her mouth tried to open but her lips were stuck together and Azrial reached for a sponge to wet the area. "I can hear you Malik. Where is she?"_

"_She is in her crib sleeping peacefully and you need to rest because she will need you soon enough."_

_Her eyes opened but they were dull and tired looking things and Malik had to fight down the cry he felt in his throat. "I want to call her Habiba. I was sure my calling had cost me my chance to have a family and then you came along and gave me such a precious gift."_

_Beloved, what else could they call her?_

"_Habiba is a beautiful name she will wear it well."_

_She smiled but she was waning fast and Malik knew his time with her would be short. Tears pricked at his eyes as he leaned over her body to block out the sight of the blood soaking the sheets around her. "Nijma be strong now for me you must hold on."_

_She tried to hold his hand but there was no strength left in her body but he loaned her his strength and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "Do you remember what you whispered to me on our wedding day?" The tears he had been holding back ran down his cheeks as he nodded that he did. "I cherish those words as I cherish every second I got to spend with you."_

"_Those words are as true today as they were then, as they will be fifty years from now."_

_Azrial was with the child fighting her own battle with grief but the knowledge that she could do nothing for the girl she had spent all those years teaching spurred her to do all she could for her child._

_She heard a choked sound from behind – a male sound – one she had heard far too many times over the years and knew that a light had passed from their world._

_She took the child in her chunky arms and carried her to another room, it felt wrong to try to encourage life in the midst of such pain and Malik deserved some privacy with his woman._

_He never heard the door open or the footsteps that crossed the floor to him but he felt the hand on his shoulder and knew it would be Altaïr. He never spoke, he offered no useless words of comfort but he was there with him sharing his sorrow and that was enough. He became aware of sobbing and looked behind him to see Maria standing in the doorway but she never came fully inside, "I'm so sorry Malik. I'm just so... sorry." Then she was gone but Altaïr remained._

_Hours had passed or at least he thought it was hours when he was taken to a small room at the far end of the corridor. Maria was inside with his daughter. "I'm trying to wet nurse her but she is not taking anything."_

_Azrial had told him Habiba was weak and barring a miracle her time would be short but Maria it seemed was in the mood for a fight. "It is good that you are trying."_

_His words were insufficient and he knew but he was raw, he was bleeding and now with this tiny child he was going to tear that wound open to twice its size. Hovering away from the crib he tried to look like he wasn't delaying but he failed miserably. Maria reached into the crib and lifted the tiny human being up before she crossed the room and placed her in his arm. "I know you've suffered much pain today Malik but if you don't hold her you will regret it for the rest of your life."_

_He looked properly upon the face of his daughter for the first time and his heart contracted in his chest. She was perfect, utterly beautiful and impossibly small. He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. It should have been impossible to produce more tears but he felt his eyes sting as the bittersweet moment took hold of him._

_Maria placed the palm of her hand on his cheek but it seemed words had failed her too all she could do was look at them and cry. "I'll leave you alone with her for a time."_

_He sat in the chair Maria had left and rocked the tiny bundle next to his body. He told her about her mother and about his brother Kadar knowing she would see them both before he did. With every thought and feeling he could muster he willed her to open her eyes and stay with him but her eyes never opened. He heard the delicate sounds of her breathing fade and still and he cradled her head in his hand, his heart not broken but decimated._

A soft flapping sound caught his attention and his eyes lingered over the dull white shawl which fluttered as it hung from his arm. A strange gift to give any man...

"_I don't think it would be a good idea Maria. I appreciate what you are trying to do but I would rather be alone."_

_She argued a bit longer with him but had to know it was futile. He had no intention of joining them to mark the end of Ramadan. It was this very night two years before when he had made the first advances with Nijma and the idea of trying to be polite and sociable was too much to bear. In the end she had accepted his decision with grace. Her intentions were good and Malik knew the flush on her cheeks was not really anger. He felt a hand tug at his trousers and looked down to see Sef smiling up at him._

"_Play with me Maik?"_

"_Not now Sef I have too much work to do."_

_The boy looked crestfallen and Malik regretted being the cause of that but he wanted to get away and be alone, he would make it up to him later. He heard Maria tell Sef that he wasn't angry but sad and the child mimicked those words in a singsong voice which followed him inside the fortress. "Maik sad Ummu?"_

_He smiled bitterly to hear such truth from the mouth of a child._

_Minutes before sunset Malik began his walk back to his study determined to get there before anyone would think to come looking for him. Anyone being Maria who he felt sure was not going to accept his no without one final effort to get him to join them. He would get inside; lock the door and be free to feel what he felt in peace. _

_He closed the door behind him and moved towards his desk when something caught his eye. Sef's shawl was on his desk. Malik lifted the small blanket between his fingertips and wondered how it had gotten here, Sef had not been in here playing today. Maria... would she stoop so low as to use the one thing Sef would not sleep without to lure him to her dinner? He dropped the shawl back onto the table and slumped into his chair. _

"_It won't work Maria I won't come to you no matter what you think." But as the minutes passed and he thought of the small boy crying and searching for the shawl he began to doubt his decision. Maria was tender with her children would she really let Sef suffer for such a foolish reason? Scowling he snatched the item up from the table and threw open his door, there was only one way to find out._

_It was the woman herself who opened the door to him and her surprised smile seemed to be genuine. "Malik come in please come in." She took his arm and pulled him toward her._

"_Did you take this from Sef to trick me into bringing it back to him?"_

_She looked confused until her eyes shifted to the washed out blanket in his hand then she looked utterly confused. "I don't know what you're talking about but I've been looking for that all day where did you find it."_

_All eyes around the table were focused on him as he began to regret opening with an accusation then Sef dropped down from his chair and came to him with his comical side to side shuffle only slowing an already awkward situation down. _

_Malik lowered himself down to the boys level to hand him back his most treasured possession which he took with a smile, "Like this Maik." Sef took one corner of the blanket and lifted it to Malik's face then stroked his cheek with it. "Maik not sad now."_

_He heard Maria gasp but he was even more stunned than she was. "You loaned this to me to make me happy?"_

_Sef nodded cheerfully and placed the shawl back in Malik's hand. "Thank you Sef."_

_It was all he could say. The same guests sat around the table that were there on the previous occasion, except of course for Nijma. The children were all older and sitting at the proper table and Tahir was still fussing over them. Malik reached for Sef's hand and walked to the table, "I hope you've left enough food for me."_

The meal had been difficult at times but for brief moments he had truly enjoyed the company of his friends. There was no bitterness at the realisation that he was perhaps ready to get on with life but the knowledge that he had to go through that life without his wife and daughter would always cause him pain.

Malik's fingers stroked the soft shawl that Sef had spent every day of his life holding and smiled sadly.

* * *

A/N I haven't edited this properly because I can't lol I'll try to clean it up later. Sorry for writing such a sad chapter but it felt right.

What did he whisper to her?


End file.
